


Poisoned

by maisiec33



Series: In love with the Devil [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Lucifer, Sick Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisiec33/pseuds/maisiec33
Summary: What if the poison that Reese had tried to give Lucifer in S3 E7 had reached him and worked?
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: In love with the Devil [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074059
Comments: 63
Kudos: 251





	1. Off Colour

Reese sat opposite Chloe with one foot tapping the floor uncontrollably, waiting for Kapitski to deliver the dose that would put an end to Lucifer's charade. He was stalling her as best as he could, but her quizzical expression and occasional backwards glances showed him that she was beginning to suspect something amiss.

'What do you think Lucifer gets out of this partnership?' he asked, stealing another look towards the frustratingly charming club owner across the room.

Chloe paused for a second, before rattling off some nonsensical answer that Reese couldn't care less about- his attention was on the scene in front of him, where the killer had finally sprinkled in the poison. He let out an unrestrained chuckle, which was apparently misplaced as the detective gave him a confused look before carrying on her reply.

Reese watched in glee as Lucifer tipped the glass back and swallowed the poisoned alcohol, slamming it back onto the table and smiling wryly at the two girls he was seducing. 

He had expected the poison to work instantaneously, but his discovery of Lucifer as the actual devil meant he wasn't surprised when the club owner carried on pouring another glass of whiskey and carried on chatting nonchalantly as if there wasn't deadly poison now settling in his body. Reese wrapped up his conversation with Chloe and decided that the poison, despite its hefty dose, would take time to affect a literal celestial. He bid her goodnight and left the club, humming to himself with a smug grin plastered on his face.

Chloe too got up and scanned the room for her partner, worry beginning to ride up in her throat when she couldn't see him chatting up the girls like he usually would be doing. She quickened her pace as she slid past drunken party-goers, various scenarious swimming around her head for dangerous situations Lucifer could have gotten himself into. Her relief was palpable when she spotted him at the bar, but concern began to take over her again when she saw that he was alone, head slightly bent over a full glass of alcohol. He never left whiskey undrunk.

She slid on a stool next to him and offered him a comforting smile, but he barely seemed to see her at first. Then, he seemed to register her presence, and looked up with a weak smile.  
The lights of the club were flashing and disorienting, but no amount of strobe could disguise the pallor on Lucifer's face.  
'Hey' she said softly. 'Are you okay? You don't look too hot...'  
He bristled a little.  
'I mean, you look kinda sick'

At this he chuckled slightly, though not his usual hearty laugh that she knew and loved.  
'I'm fine, Detective. How many times do I have to tell you? The Devil doesn't get sick'  
He raised the whiskey glass to his lips and took a sip, but didn't finish it.  
He always finishes it, Chloe thought, but shook the thought away and nodded sagely.

'Okay' she replied. 'I believe you. Just wanted to check in that's all. You didn't even finish your drink!'

He looked down at the glass and she noticed his face contort slightly as he considered drinking the rest of it to put her mind at ease.  
'You don't have to, you know' she mused. 'Just noticed'

He turned to her and gave her his best 'I'm fine' smile.  
'I didn't finish it, because I think it's bad whiskey. ' He admitted. 'Alcohol doesn't usually affect me but this bottle must be spoiled. It doesn't taste right and, I yield, I feel a little off-colour.'

Chloe tried not to look too worried and put a gentle hand on his own.  
'Which bar tender are you going to fire for this mishap then?' she questioned, trying to hold back a laugh.  
He smiled back at her, before pointing to a skinny figure serving a customer across the bar.  
'That one'.

***************************************

The moon was high in the sky, and Chloe Decker decided that she needed to go home and relieve her babysitter of Trixie and vice versa. 

Lucifer said goodnight and kept up his facade just long enough for the Detective to disappear through the door of Lux, at which point he collapsed into the stool at the bar and allowed his body to shiver- something he'd been holding back while she was with him. He didn't want her to be worried, after all.  
He pushed the half-full glass of whiskey away from him, fighting the nausea that came just from looking at it, and tried to ignore the pounding in his head that had been beating a pulse during his conversation with Chloe.  
Maybe she was making him vulnerable to the effects of alcohol consumption, too.

With a shaky breath, he pulled himself to his feet and stumbled past the other occupants of the bar until he reached the elevator. His hand seemed heavier than it was supposed to be as he pushed the button for his penthouse.

What was happening to him? 

His stomach churned as he entered the penthouse and he grabbed the top of his piano for balance. The Devil didn't often deal with sickness for obvious reasons, but he knew that whatever he'd ingested wanted out. Wobbling slightly, he walked towards his bathroom and knelt tentatively over the toilet bowl. The position was unfamiliar and he wrinkled his nose at the thought of putting his face anywhere near a toilet, but needs must, and he felt so awful that he didn't care.

It seemed to go on for hours though it only lasted a minute. He felt as though his insides were being wrenched out and he had no control over it. 

The nausea didn't cease but tiredness took over quickly. Vomiting had taken all the energy out of him and he struggled to lift himself up afterwards.

If alcohol was the cause, he thought, then rest was what he needed to clear the symptoms. 

Exhausted, he drew the curtains in his bedroom and weakly removed his suit jacket. It seemed to cling to him by sweat, but he peeled it off with some effort and carelessly tossed it onto the floor beside his bed. He knew the worth of the suit, and knew normally he would never allow it to become so crumpled, but for some reason he didn't have the energy to care. 

He led his trembling hands to his belt and fumbled with it unsuccessfully, cursing his mortal metabolism.  
Eventually, the pounding in his head became too much and a wave of nausea again rushed over him, stripping him of the desire to undress and filling his head with thoughts of healing sleep.

Lucifer crawled into bed and sank into the mattress, shivering despite the heat he felt.  
He hoped the morning would bring normality to it as he began to drift into feverish sleep.


	2. Something's wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer tries to continue as usual but quickly finds out that is not possible.

He was awoken by the sun's rays piercing through the gaps in his curtains and an incessant chirping from birds outside.  
Bloody Dad, he thought, creating the creatures and now using them to torture his son. Very funny. 

Lucifer tried to get up and out of bed, but his limbs were made of lead and it was clear the symptoms from last night were still plaguing him. Maybe if he just ignored them they would go away, like a wasp or an annoying tourist asking for directions.

It took every ounce of his strength to get up and throw on a suit, so much so that his hair looking good would have to be sacrificed.   
For the first time that morning he checked his phone, and realised that it was not, in fact, morning. The numbers 13:52 glared menacingly back at him, and he realised he was going to be horrifically late for work. 

***************************************  
It had been hours since her shift had started and Chloe had not seen Lucifer at all. She knew how important it was for him to be punctual, despite his seemingly informal work ethic.  
Perhaps he'd disappeared again, as was his custom, and he'd neglected to tell her.  
She knew, though, in the back of her mind, that he had looked unwell last night, so maybe he'd just taken the day off to rest and didn't realise he had to call in.  
She hoped he was okay.

Just as her thoughts were redirected towards a new case, a familiar figure appeared on the staircase of the precinct.  
He looked awful. 

If last night he had looked bad, today he looked far, far worse.  
A sheen of sweat glistened on his forehead and his normally well-combed hair hung in curls that tumbled over onto his extremely pale face.   
He didn't move with his usual devilish swagger, instead covertly gripping a handrail as he walked down the stairs.

He greeted her with a forced smile, but she saw right through it. Something wasn't right.

She beckoned him over and pulled him aside near her desk, affixing him with the face she reserved for Trixie when she was sick.  
'Lucifer, you look like hell' she whispered.   
Despite his condition, he chuckled lightly at that.  
'Trust me, I know what Hell looks like and it's a lot more grey.'  
She somehow doubted that. His face was even more ashen than when she'd last seen him, and his eyes were surrounded by dark circles that made his face look gaunt and sickly.   
'Go home' she commanded him.

He looked at her with confusion.   
'I assure you, Detective, I'm perfectly fine. I told you, it must've been the whiskey. I thought that sleeping would've fixed it, but-'

She cut him off with a finger to his lips and shook her head.  
'You're sick, Lucifer. Go home and get some rest.'

She saw within his eyes a hint of worry and her tone softened.   
'Look, I don't know what's wrong with you but you don't look right. At least go and freshen up in the bathroom before you come with us to this case.'

His eyes seemed to slightly sparkle at this, and he nodded obediently before making his way slowly towards the door of the precinct men's room.

Chloe sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. Of course she had to deal with him sick, she couldn't for once have a day where things were just normal.

***************************************  
Reese sat in his office, laptop open, constantly refreshing the Google page for 'Lucifer Morningstar'. He prayed that the news title 'Eccentric LA club owner dead' would grace his screen, but still there was nothing.

Alvin had given him five times the normal dose on Reese's insistence, to ensure that the Devil would be affected by it.   
How was he still alive?

***************************************  
The car ride over to the crime scene was mostly silent, since Lucifer kept drifting off and then forcing himself awake.   
He had sorted out his hair and adjusted his suit as per her command, but that didn't hide how bad he looked.   
She glanced over to him as she pulled into the scene of the crime, and he was asleep yet again, breathing shallow and shaky. 

'Lucifer' she whispered. 'Lucifer, wake up!'

His eyes fluttered open and he hazily unbuckled his seatbelt, wiping away the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand and opening the car door.  
Chloe reached out a hand across his chest to stop him from leaving.  
He looked over at her slowly with tired eyes, as if still in a dream.  
'I'll be fine, Detective.' he murmured softly, lightly brushing away her hand and getting out of the car.

The words replayed in her head, the implication clear. He would be fine, but now he wasn't.

She followed him out and greeted Ella with a smile to disguise her worry.  
The forensic scientist grinned back, her cheery self, despite the gruesome corpse in front of her.  
'Meet Roger Coleman, a 38 year old accountant who did not have a good day yesterday' she began. 'It looks like he was stabbed, but the curious thing is the bruising around his neck which suggests he was actually strangled first.'

'So the killer was clearly very angry to want to murder the vic, and then also stab him... Was the stab wound post-mortem?' Chloe inquired.

'Yep' Ella nodded. 'We're certainly not looking at an accidental killing here, this dude was angry angry. Or girl. Not assuming'.

She started on another string of clues she'd found, the words lost in the detective's ears.

Chloe tried to string her thoughts together into a coherent sentence, but they yet again drifted to Lucifer and she turned her head to look at him. He was gone.  
'Ella, did you see where Lucifer went? He was here a second ago'

'Oh, I think he went over there' Ella pointed towards a nearby set of trees.

Before Chloe could move to investigate, Dan stepped in front of her.  
'You looking for Lucifer?' he asked.  
She nodded.  
'Well, the guy's puking his guts up over there so be warned.'  
Her heart sank.  
'Wait, is he okay?'  
Dan only shrugged.   
'Don't know, don't care. He mumbled something about food poisoning to me so I'm sure he's fine. Just send him home, Chlo.' He looked at her with a sympathetic smile and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
'He'll be fine, don't worry. I'm sure he just needs to go back to Lux and relax. I can drive him home if you want me to- as much as the guy annoys me, I don't think he has it in him to piss me off today.'

Chloe knew this was meant to make her feel better, but the idea of Lucifer not even being able to make jokes on Dan's behalf made her feel sick. Dan must have noticed the look on her face because he started to speak to her with a gentler voice, but she couldn't hear him over the pounding of her heart. 

Lucifer emerged from behind the set of trees and walked towards her, desperately trying to keep himself upright as the urge to sleep overcame him once more.  
Chloe opened her mouth to speak to him as he reached her, but something about his expression made her change what she was about to say.

A childlike fear was in his eyes, like nothing she'd seen before. He was trembling.

'Lucifer, what's going on with you?' she asked gently with worry brimming in her eyes. Dan reached forward to comfort her, but stopped his hand upon Lucifer's next words.

'I don't know, Chloe.' he whispered. 'Something's wrong.'

His eyes looked through her without seeing, and like a tree being felled, Lucifer Morningstar collapsed onto the concrete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So, second chapter done! I hate to leave you like that but the narrative wants what it wants. Unfortunately, things are only going to get worse for good ol' Luci here, so stick around for more whump and some classic Deckerstar fluff eventually. :)  
> Maisie


	3. Medicine

Dan had just about managed to catch Lucifer's upper half and lower him onto the concrete while Chloe knelt beside him and tried to wake him up. His eyes were gently closed and he showed no signs of hearing her pleas. She rested her head on his chest and listened to the regular thumping of his heart that assured her he was still alive.

After staying in this position for a little while, Chloe felt a tapping on her shoulder. She lifted her head up from its position on Lucifer's jacket and turned to face Dan, who had appeared behind her.  
'Ella's on the phone with 911 right now, they're going to send an ambulance, Chlo. Everything will be fine'

At this, Lucifer stirred slightly, and groaned. With his eyes still closed, he mumbled something incoherent to nobody in particular. Immediately, Chloe came back to his side and softly stroked his hair.  
'Hey, Lucifer. It's Chloe. You're fine, don't worry. There's an ambulance coming, just hold on.'  
He spoke again, his voice barely above a whisper, but it was intelligible this time.  
'N-no hospital, D'tive. Please.'  
Speaking seemed to take all of his might.  
'Lucifer, you passed out. You need medical attention.'  
She cupped his face in her hand and his eyes fluttered open. He struggled to keep conscious, as he begged 'P-please don't, Chloe. C-call Maze, she'll k-know what to do.'  
As if that was his last bout of energy, he drifted back into unconsciousness again.

Chloe looked down at him, and then closed her eyes, desperately trying to figure out what to do. Should she listen to her brain, which was telling her that her partner needed medical attention and should therefore go to hospital? Or should she trust Lucifer, who clearly didn't want to go, and follow the whims of her heart?

She turned back to Dan, who stood patiently still behind her.   
'Please tell Ella to hang up.'  
He gave her a quizzical look.   
'B-but he needs-'   
'He won't go, Dan. I'm going to take Lucifer home and if he gets worse I'll take him to the ER.   
Upon seeing Dan's still-concerned expression, she added, 'Promise.'

He pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers and took a sharp breath in.   
'Okay, fine, Chlo. I'm going to go against every instinct I have and trust you on this one.'  
She looked at him gratefully and then turned her attention back to Lucifer.  
'I'm going to call Maze now, okay? I'll take you home.'  
He hummed weakly and Chloe took that as a sign of his appreciation.

****************************************************************  
'He what??' Maze's voice sounded angry on the other end, but Chloe had gotten used to this as her way of being concerned.  
'He collapsed, Maze. I wanted to get him to hospital but he said to call you, said you'd know what to do.'  
There was a slight pause on the line.  
'Meet me at Lux with him as soon as you can. I need to break some news to you, Chloe.'  
Before the detective had the chance to ask the demon what on earth she meant, the familiar tone sounded that told Chloe Maze had hung up. 

She scoffed in exasperation and shook her head. Only Maze would drop something so cryptic and then just hang up. Other than Lucifer, of course.

Thinking of him, she swivelled to look down at him and a new thought crossed her mind. How was she going to get him to Lux in the first place? He was far too heavy to lift. She couldn't do it on her own.

Ella came into view, looking confused.  
'Chloe, why did you tell me to hang up!? I mean, look at him, the guy needs help.'   
She pointed down at Lucifer's motionless form, shaking slightly and unresponsive.  
'Ella, I have to take into account what he wants and he didn't want to go to hospital. I'm taking him back home, but I need your help.'

As much as Miss Lopez was baffled by Chloe's proposal, she could never say no to helping, so soon Lucifer was propped up by both of them as they slowly made their way to the cruiser. At this point, he was just about conscious and made it to the car with some assistance. As soon as he got in, he slumped back into the seat and took a few trembling deep breaths to ease the dizziness and nausea wracking his body. 

Chloe thanked Ella and got inside the cruiser. She glanced over and saw that Lucifer hadn't even done up his belt, so she reached over to do it for him. He cracked no jokes about her proximity to him- in fact, he didn't even open his eyes. Every second that passed convinced Chloe that he was seriously unwell, but she focused only on getting him to Lux so Maze could help.

****************************************************************  
Chloe breathed a sigh of relief once they had managed to get Lucifer into bed. Getting his clothes off was like undressing a corpse, but eventually they had stripped him down to his underpants.   
The detective carefully pulled the duvet up and over his chest and then followed Maze out of the room for a 'conversation'.

The demon began pouring two glasses of strong alcohol, and Chloe protested that she wasn't in the mood for drinks.   
Maze eyed her up and carried on anyway.  
'You'll need a drink, Decker. I can tell you that much.'

'What the hell is going on, Maze? Surely we need to be helping Lucifer, not having a chat out here?'  
She was led to the sofa and told to take a seat (i.e Maze had practically pushed her into it).

'Okay, Decker' the demon began. 'Ever read the Bible?'


	4. The truth

Chloe stared in disbelief at Maze.   
'Er... I get the gist of it but I fail to see how it's important right now.'  
'You'll get it in a minute. Lucifer's told the truth all this time.'  
'What, that he's the actual devil and you're therefore a demon? You're joking right?' she managed to sputter out.   
'Nope' Maze glanced nonchalantly at her and then sighed. 'But I supposed you would need more evidence. Come with me.'

The detective followed closely behind as Maze led them back into Lucifer's room. The demon approached the bed and rolled him onto his front, before facing Chloe.  
'You humans have reflex points, like on your knees, don't you?'  
The detective nodded, confused about how it was at all relevant.   
'Well, celestials have them too. And it just so happens that hitting this point' Maze gestured towards an indent between Lucifer's exposed shoulder blades, 'will get his wings to pop out.'

Chloe stifled a snort. Wings? What the hell was Maze talking about? Lucifer couldn't have-  
Her thoughts were interrupted as Maze positioned her fist over the point and administered a quick smack to it, at which point two elegant white appendages sprang from Lucifer's back.  
The glass of alcohol Chloe had been holding fell to the ground and smashed, spilling the amber liquid across the floor. She instinctively took a step back and stumbled, unsure of what to do.  
'It-it's all true...' she whispered. 'I've been working with the devil.'

The thought struck her like a freight train and her head whirled with all the times he had done things that she couldn't explain but had written off as bizarre events. It all made sense now. Her partner was the actual devil...

Maze snapped her fingers and Chloe was brought back to reality. 'Decker, I know this is gonna be a lot to process but we can't afford for you to pull a Linda right now.'  
'Pull a... what?'  
'Don't worry about it. Listen, do you see what this means?'  
Chloe froze and stuttered something about actually working with the devil. The demon sighed.  
'No, no, not that. That's not important right now. What's important is that he's not meant to get sick. So this' she pointed at his feverish form in the bed 'is part of his mortal hitch. He's vulnerable around you, Decker. Human. So as much as I know you want to stay and cuddle or whatever it is you humans do for affection, you need to go.'

All of this information was too much for Chloe and she squeezed her eyes shut to stop the room from spinning.   
'Y-you mean that I, Chloe Decker, most average person in La, caused THE LITERAL DEVIL to get sick?'  
'Pretty much, yeah. And if you leave, he should get better.'

The idea didn't seem so awful anymore. She needed time to get to grips with everything, anyway.  
'Okay' she agreed, biting her lip. 'I'll go. For him.' She tried to hide the all-consuming fear that was beginning to possess her after the realisation, but it was clear that Maze could sense it. The demon turned away slightly, and waited to allow Chloe to leave.  
'Y-you know, Maze, as confusing and terrifying as this is... I'm not going to run away. I promise. I just need time to accept it, that's all.' The detective turned and headed for the elevator, and as soon as she was out of sight, Maze let the tear that was welling up in her eye run down her cheek. She wasn't going to lose Chloe. That was good. 

****************************************************************  
The detective drove back to the precinct in silence, contemplating the things she had just seen. There was no way to deny it now, Lucifer was the devil. But he wasn't though, really, was he? Those wings had shown her that he was a fallen angel, and she decided she would see him as such instead of the evil representation humanity had created of him. No matter what, he had saved her life multiple times, and was willing to give his own for her. That meant more than any divine reveal she could be shown.

She parked the cruiser and got out, wondering what she would tell anyone who asked her what she had been doing. Ella would want to know how he was, and Chloe didn't know what she would reply. She couldn't exactly say that she had just found out her partner was the ex-ruler of Hell and expect not to be thrown into a psych ward. Instead, when her friend asked her what had happened, she told her that Lucifer was still sick but was being looked after by Maze. After all, it was technically the truth. Though hopefully, if the demon's theory held up, he wouldn't be unwell for much longer. The precinct was far enough away to allow his mortal quality to disappear, she knew, so in no time Lucifer would be back to his devilish self. 

She busied herself with paperwork and tried to focus on another case, until an hour had passed and she realised that she had got no further with the task since she'd arrived. Giving up on that idea, she made herself a drink and just looked over some files she had been given. 

It wasn't long before her phone chimed with a text message alert from Maze.   
'Come back to Lux, he's not getting better.' 

It didn't make sense. He was supposed to lose his mortality when she was away. She hurriedly typed out a reply.

'What? I thought everything would b fine if I left him?'

Maze texted back almost instantaneously.  
'That's usually the case, but apparently not today. You gotta get here quick, Decker.'

Chloe shoved her phone into her pocket and rushed past officers milling about the precinct to get to the exit, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.   
'Woah, Chloe, where you going so fast?'  
She turned around to see Ella's cheery face smiling back at her.  
'I have to... go pick Trixie up from school' The lie caused guilt to swell in her chest but she couldn't tell the truth this time without being deemed insane.  
'Nuh-uh' came the response. 'I've worked in the police force too long to not recognise a lie when I hear one. What's actually going on?'

Chloe contemplated revealing the whole situation but realised she didn't need to in order for Ella to help. Perhaps the forensic scientist would know what was wrong with Lucifer?

'Lucifer's real sick' she confessed. 'Could you help?'  
'Of course I can! Are you headed back to Lux?'  
'Um, yeah... Would you be able to bring your kit with you?' she hazarded the question.  
'If you need it, sure, Chloe. I'll just go and grab it.'

Ella disappeared into the lab and emerged a few seconds later clutching a bag.   
'Come on, them' she beamed. 'Gotta go help Lucifer, right?'

****************************************************************  
Maze looked down at her master with worry. She'd known him for thousands of years, and he'd never looked this bad. It was supposed to all be fine as soon as the detective left, but Lucifer had just carried on shaking and sweating, unconscious. He had awoken a few times, disoriented, only able to pass those two syllables from his lips- 'Chloe'.  
Whatever this sickness was, Chloe's presence seemed needed instead of not. 

The demon didn't like to show emotion or affection at all, but she felt genuinely worried about Lucifer's health. She didn't know what to do to ease his fever or stop whatever was going on, but she placed a wet cloth on his forehead and replaced it every so often, taking after what she'd seen Chloe do when the small human was unwell. Her voice never faltered, but it did when she whispered,  
'Please be okay, Lucifer.'

Her phone pinged with a message from the detective telling her that she was bringing Ella to help, so she needed to put away Lucifer's wings. She was gentler this time, but just hard enough for them to shoot back into his body as if they had never existed in the first place. He shifted slightly so that he rested on his back, but didn't wake up.

It wasn't long before Chloe arrived, with the forensic scientist in tow. Worry creased the detective's brow when she saw her partner, and despite her newfound knowledge she came quickly to his side and placed the back of her hand on his forehead.   
'He's burning up' she announced, and ran to fetch anything cool to try to reduce his temperature while Ella unpacked her things.   
'This isn't really a first aid box, Chloe' she called to the other room.   
'That's not why I needed it!'   
The detective appeared in the doorway holding an ice cold bottle of whiskey, which she promptly carried to Lucifer's bedside and held against his face. 

'Why did you need my stuff then?'  
'Do you have a needle and a vial in there, by any chance?' Chloe asked, still hovering over her partner.  
'Funnily enough, yes' Ella replied. 'You see, sometimes we have to-'  
'I need you to test Lucifer's blood.'  
Maze threw a pointed glance to Chloe, obviously referencing his somewhat unusual blood type that would be discovered if tested, but the detective ignored her.   
'Something's really wrong with him, Ella, and I need you to find out why. Can't you test for pathogens and stuff?'

The forensic scientist nodded as she rummaged through her kit.   
'Sure, I can take a sample up to the lab if you want. It'll take a while to show but it'll get results.'

'Then I need you to do it.' Chloe ordered. 

Ella walked over and carefully uncovered one of Lucifer's arms, adjusting it so that his palm faced upwards and she could get a good look at his veins.   
'I've only done this sort of thing once, so sorry if this hurts bud'.  
The needle lightly pierced the skin of his forearm and soon the deep red liquid surged through the line into the vial Ella was holding in her other hand. As it filled up, she removed the needle and Chloe held a cotton wool ball in its place.   
'All done' Ella stated, and screwed the top of the vial on. 

Chloe thanked her and threw some keys across the bed to land near her.   
'What are these for?' Ella asked.  
'My cruiser. Drive it up the lab so you can test the sample.'  
'Ahh, thanks. I'll be as quick as I can.'

The detective came up to her and hugged her tightly.  
'Thank you, Ella' she murmured.   
The forensic scientist smiled gently and left the apartment, leaving Chloe to look after Lucifer. At once, she was beside him again, combing her fingers through his hair and letting him know she wasn't going to let anything happen to him. He was her angel, and she would stop at nothing to help him feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay, so this chapter took a little longer to write than the others so I hope you enjoy it! Now Chloe obviously knows the truth about him, but I think she's just too invested in helping him to really care. Let me know how you're finding it :)


	5. Fever dreams

It had been an hour since Ella had left for the lab, and Chloe had spent it doting on Lucifer. She knew there wasn't much for her to do except comfort him until the lab results came back, so she did exactly that. 

His love for cheesy TV wasn't unknown to her, so she flicked through the channels on the screen in his room until she came to something she figured he would like- a programme filled with countless sexual innuendos. Every time a character made a crude joke she would glance over to him, expecting to see that stupid grin she'd gotten so used to. Instead, he carried on resting, softly snoring.

They were halfway through an episode and Chloe was beginning to drift off herself, head rested on the edge of his bed, but the sound of Lucifer's hastening breathing roused her. His brow was furrowed and he moved a little, restlessly, muttering under his breath.  
'Lucifer' she gently called. 'It's okay, I'm here. It's Chloe.'  
He didn't seem to hear her, lost in the past he was seemingly reliving.  
'I-I'm sorry Father' he said weakly. 'I didn't meant to upset you. I just w-wanted you to listen to me for once.'

Chloe reached forward to comfort him but he recoiled away from her touch.  
'P-please don't hurt me, Father. I p-promise not to disobey you.'  
Beads of sweat snaked trails down his face, now slowly mingling with tears that fell as he trembled. The detective's heart broke for him and she struggled to keep a distance so that he'd be less afraid. He wasn't with her right now. He was back in the Silver City.  
'Lucifer, I'm here. You're just having a bad dream. It's alright.'

The words fell on deaf ears. He flinched away from a hand that wasn't there, belonging to his father all those years ago. At once, her partner wasn't the cocky, charming man she was used to but a child, vulnerable and afraid of his own father. He listened in horror to the words only he could hear, occasionally whispering 'please, no' to whatever it was his father was telling him. As if being struck, he turned away from Chloe and whimpered. Then, silence, and he froze for a few moments. 

All of a sudden he let out a strangled sob, twisting from side to side in agony, and Chloe broke with him. Choking back her own tears, she desperately assured him that he wasn't there; he was back home with her.  
'No, no Father, please, anything but that! I'll be good, I promise, just d-don't make me go down there. I don't want to go there'

It made sense now- he was being kicked out of Heaven. The detective realised then and there that he wasn't evil, he didn't CHOOSE this. He was forced into going down there, forced into living among demons, forced to punish. He wanted none of it. 

She could no longer hold back from comforting him, from holding his face in her hands and wiping away the tears and sweat with her thumbs. At the very moment her hands met his face, he melted into her and the dream apparently ceased. He drew in a deep, shaky breath and exhaled, upon which he opened his eyes properly for the first time in a while. 

Looking down at him lovingly was the detective, and he felt one of her warm hands on his cheek, the other tangled in his hair. He unravelled at her touch, letting the sobs shake his shoulders and tighten his chest. It felt good to cry. He'd kept it in for too long. 

With his eyes squeezed shut, he didn't see Chloe remove her shoes and crawl into the bed next to him. The mattress shifted a little under both their weights, and next thing he knew her finger was tracing a line down his jaw, erasing the pain of millennia with one pure motion. His eyes opened again and met hers, and she could see them brimming with emotion and adoration. 

She wrapped her arms around him in a wordless embrace, which he sank into gratefully. This type of intimacy was unfamiliar to him, but he was entranced by the security it provided him with.

Chloe noticed that his skin was fiery hot against hers. She had almost forgotten why she was there with him but the heat radiating off of him reminded her instantly. After the peaceful bliss of the hug, she pulled away and felt his forehead with her hand.  
'You're really sick, Lucifer.'

For once, she saw acceptance in him.  
'I know' he whispered. 'I've never felt like this before.'

She leaned in and their foreheads touched, noses together and breathing in unison. When he spoke this time, there was sadness tainting his words.  
'If something happens, Detective.... Chloe. You need to know that I care deeply for you.' 

She shook her head and caressed his cheek.  
'You're not going anywhere, Lucifer.' Her voice crackled slightly as she said this. 

There was silence for a few heartbeats.  
'I hope so. I really do...' His breath hitched. 'Because I, Lucifer Morningstar, am in love with you, Chloe Decker. And I'm not ready for this to end yet.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Woah, that was a tough one to write, but some eventual Deckerstar fluff as promised. This is a slight break from the main plot that I felt was necessary, and hopefully you guys agree. Also, I just wanted to say that I'm so grateful for the support for this fic so far. This has been my first dive into fanfiction writing and I've been having so much fun with it so far. 
> 
> Thank you to everybody leaving kudos and comments, and I'll update you again soon! :)


	6. Emergency

Once he'd fallen asleep again, she'd crept out of his bed to grab another wet cloth. No matter what she did, it seemed his fever wouldn't relent, but the cloth soothed him at the very least. The worry she'd pushed away for so long began to gnaw at her once more.

Entering Lucifer's bathroom, she rummaged through his medicine cabinet. Being a celestial, he hadn't exactly stocked up on supplies, but the odd aspirin packet scattered the shelf, presumably for hangovers when Chloe was near. Chloe considered giving him some, but since the illness was unknown, she didn't want to risk making anything worse. She opted to just grab the wet cloth she'd left in there and moisten it under the tap. 

Suddenly, hopelessness consumed her and she dropped the cloth on the floor out of frustration. Lucifer needed more than a slightly damp flannel. 

Her eyes flitted over to the shower, and she turned it on, letting the water run over her hands and adjusting it until it was cool but not ice cold. The last thing Chloe wanted was him going into shock as well. She left the bathroom and observed her sleeping partner, already feeling guilty for having to wake him.

'Lucifer' she whispered once she was at his side. 'I think a shower'll help cool you down, but you gotta help me out here.'

He grunted and opened two heavy-lidded eyes before hauling himself up with his hands. She offered herself as his crutch when he started to wobble, and slowly but surely they made it to the bathroom. 

Just as in the cruiser, he didn't joke when she was close to him, not even when she removed his boxers. The lucidity that had allowed him to confess his love for her not long ago was gone, replaced by a state of half-consciousness that barely registered her presence. 

When he was finally beneath the cool water, he shivered and let his shoulders roll back, almost moaning in relief. She sponged the sweat from him and tried to ignore the pale complexion that he was now assuming. In the past, she had experienced a few shower fantasies, but this was certainly different to how she'd imagined one with her partner. He looked as though he might collapse at any second, so after cleaning him she turned the water off and helped him out to get dry.

She handed him a pair of boxers she'd found in a drawer in his room and a towel, but he seemed to hardly recognise what they were. A green tinge flushed his cheeks.

'G-go for a second, Detective' he managed to say, lowering himself to the floor. His eyes were pleading when he looked up at her again. 'Please.'

Reluctantly, she left him on the floor and exited the bathroom, closing the door behind her but standing close by. There was a pause, and then the sound of coughing and retching emanating from behind the door. Despite his wishes, she instinctively opened it a crack, and was unsurprised when she saw Lucifer hunched over the toilet. 

****************************************************************  
Ella looked at the results of the lab test, aghast. The word she saw before her was familiar, and she had quickly pieced two and two together that it was the same poison the killer in their case had been using. And A LOT of it. 

Her heart fluttered as she remembered how Lucifer had been when she'd left, and dreaded to think about his condition now. Usually, a quarter of the dose he'd been given killed a person, but according to Chloe's lack of messages about his dead-ness, Lucifer was still alive and... well, not well, that's for sure. 

The gravity of the situation dawned on her, and she grabbed the keys to the cruiser and hurried towards it. The antidote for said poison was extremely rare, so chances were if they managed to get it, they would be too late anyway. That didn't stop Miss Lopez from driving like hell to get to Lux, just on the off chance that Lucifer's survival was a possibility. 

Every traffic light, every pedestrian crossing the street was an obstacle to her reaching Chloe. Very rarely did Ella curse, but she did then- over and over again, more out of fear than anything else. She HAD to get to him in time and people were just getting in the way of that!

When she reached the elevator of the club, she was breathless. Hammering the button for the penthouse, she prayed Lucifer was still okay. 

As soon as the doors open, she was out and rushing towards the bedroom. To her amazement, he was there, sickly-looking, but breathing, with Chloe by his side.

'Poison' Ella spluttered in between catching her breath. 'He's been poisoned, Chloe, and we need to get him to a hospital now!'

The detective's face fell.   
'What was it? How much poison?'

'Its the same stuff we found in the victims of the killer we were studying, Chloe. The one who went after fakes. And...' the forensic scientist paused for a second, wondering how best to break the news. 'It's bad. Like, really bad. You know I can't lie to you, Decker. He had four times the dose our vics had, so quite frankly I don't know how he's still alive.'

His divinity, Chloe wanted to exclaim, but instead she just bit her lip and reached for her partner.  
'Lucifer, we have to go now. You've been poisoned. You need hospital.'

She nudged him. His head lolled to the other side of the pillow.

'Lucifer?' she urged, terror clouding her vision. She tried to move forward to check his pulse but fear gripped her muscles and prevented her from doing anything. Chloe knew the answer to her question and didn't want to accept it.

Ella checked instead, confirming the detective's greatest fears. When her fingers came to Lucifer's neck, she felt nothing. 

****************************************************************  
Charlie was sleeping soundly for once, and Amenadiel relaxed his grip on the cradle that he had been rocking. 

Linda appeared in the doorway, smiling, and he returned a grin himself, glad that they had finally got the baby to settle. 

Then, pain. 

And the lights across the house dimmed for a second, quickly returning to normal. 

His stomach twisted in knots. Something was happening to his brother, he knew. He knew in the way he'd seen the lights at home, and therefore across the world, flicker, and the way he'd felt his own light falter inside. 

Amenadiel had a knack for telling when his family was in trouble, and there was no mistaking that Lucifer needed help. The Lightbringer was dying. 

Linda seemed to recognise the distraught on his face because she asked him what was wrong, but he resolved himself and stood up.   
'Lucifer needs me' he told her. 'I have to go.'  
With that, he unfurled his great grey wings. He was gone before the doctor had a chance to say goodbye. 

****************************************************************  
Panic filled Chloe's lungs as she tried to revive Lucifer. She pushed on his chest with desperation, and her mouth-to-mouth quickly turned to her kissing him, praying that by some stroke of celestial luck it would bring him back, like in fantasy films. But he didn't wake up. 

She didn't notice the flutter of wings behind her, but Ella did. The brunette's life flashed before her eyes while Amenadiel brought his appendages back in and mournfully walked to the side of the bed.

'Oh, Luci.' Tears welled in his eyes at his brother's lifeless body in the bed, but he composed himself. He could help. He could take his brother to the mortal hospital quickly at least, give him a chance. 

His words startled the detective, who swivelled, sniffling, to look at him.   
'Please help, Amenadiel' she croaked. 'I don't know what to do.'

The angel approached his brother and slid one hand under his shoulders, the other underneath his legs. He carefully pulled Lucifer out from under the covers and cradled him in his arms, trembling with grief. His wings unfurled and with one beat of them, both celestials were gone.

Chloe's thoughts suddenly went to Ella, who she found sitting against the wall, blinking dazedly.   
'Is- Amenadiel an angel?' she finally asked, eyes widening at the thought. 'A-and does that mean that Lucifer REALLY is....?'

The detective simply nodded.  
'I know, Ella. I-I only found out today, as well. It's all going so fast, I- I don't know what to.... He's...'  
The events of the day caught up with her and it felt as though her whole life was crumbling around her. She'd only just found out the truth about Lucifer, and she might be losing him already. It wasn't fair.

'W-what's Amenadiel doing with him?' Ella eventually inquired.

Chloe blinked back tears.  
'I don't know really... I hope he's taking him to the hospital, to try to make him better, but-' she stammered at the mere thought of the other option. 'But he could be taking him home.' 

The words had weight now that they tumbled from her mouth, they forced the possibility into existence. Surely Amenadiel would try, right? He couldn't just take Lucifer to Heaven like that... Or Hell. There had to be a solution.

Ella sniffed and tentatively got up. Soon, Chloe was wrapped in one of Lopez's signature hugs and the hope that came with them. 

Chloe pulled away, suddenly determined.   
'He will be okay, Ella, I know he will. I'm going to find that killer myself right this goddamn second and get the antidote in the process.   
The killer surely wouldn't risk being helpless if they were accidentally poisoned by it, right? So they must have the antidote.'

She pulled on her jacket and practically ran to the elevator.   
'Are you coming, Lopez? We've got a serial killer to catch.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Wowee, even I didn't know where that one was going til it went there. If you're still recovering from the last chapter, I'm deeply sorry, but I think that is the darkest this fic will go! 
> 
> Btw it's been quite a while since I watched S3 E7, so I couldn't actually remember whether Amenadiel had lost his powers yet or not and I still don't know (can't be arsed to find out). If he has, this makes sense because he can't help Lucifer that way, and if not I'm just gonna ignore that inconsistency lol and say that he can't heal Lucifer. 
> 
> If Amenadiel could have healed Lucifer, idk sure it would've made things easier, but... I'm writing a fanfic here- if it's easy, things will be resolved too quickly and I can't extend this as much as if I throw a spanner in the works!
> 
> Hope you're still enjoying this (if that's the right word for this kinda experience?) but if you're feeling blue after this- don't worry. Things can basically only go up from here on out :)


	7. The clock

So we're trying to find a TruthDog21?' Dan asked, peering at the account on the screen. 'He's our guy?'

'We think so, yeah.'

'And he also poisoned Lucifer?'

'Yep. We have to be quick, Dan. Amenadiel told me they're keeping him alive for now, but without the antidote he won't last long.' Chloe said desperately. As much as she knew Dan didn't often agree with Lucifer, she was sure he was secretly quite fond of him and definitely wouldn't want him dead. 

'Okay, yeah, I'll try to track him down. What about you, Chlo? You need to rest.'

He was right but she couldn't rest. Not while Lucifer was in danger.  
'I have to go see Lucifer, Dan. I won't be long. Once I'm out, I'll give you a hand.'

He looked at her, eyes full of concern.   
'Chloe, I know you care about him but you need to take a break.'

As much as she trusted Dan (she'd had a child with him after all), she couldn't admit that she was scared to sleep in case she woke up and he was gone for good. Over the past few hours, she'd learned how much he actually meant to her, and she couldn't rest until he was okay.

She drove up to the hospital with the radio off; her heart thumped all the beats she needed that evening. The Sun was beginning to creep behind the skyscrapers of LA, its radiance a little weaker, she thought, than usual. 

Mentally, she'd prepared herself for seeing him in a bad way but when her eyes fell upon him in that hospital bed, breathing tube down his throat, a tangle of wires and machines, it was hard to keep her composure. 

The gentle nurse who had walked her down there left, and so she was left to enter and face reality. 

The sound of beeping and whirring droned in the background as she entered, like a macabre fanfare for her arrival. For a few seconds, she observed the pattern on the heart monitor, a steady stream of life that seemed the only thing constant at that point. 

Minus the medical accessories, he looked peaceful. The deep black curls he so meticulously flattened every morning lay untamed, and the dim lighting of the room accentuated his jawline and handsome features. She imagined then that this was the true face of an angel, innocent and beautiful. 

Chloe pulled a chair from the edge of the room to beside his bed, and sat down. The faux leather was hard and uncomfortable, but she didn't care. She was with him and that was all that mattered. An IV pierced the skin of one of his forearms, but the one she was closest to was smooth and bare. Her hand found his, and for a while she sat in silence, the only sound the constant hum of machinery.

'I don't know whether you can hear me' she began, 'but I need to speak to you anyway. When I first met you, I thought you were the most arrogant asshole I'd ever seen.'   
At the thought of their first meeting, him playing the piano and acting snarky while answering her questions, she chuckled.

'But since then, you've shown something to me that nobody has ever shown me before. Devotion. Even when you found out about your mortality, you fought to protect me from danger, even if it meant you were putting yourself in the firing line. Even when you knew I wouldn't reciprocate.'

'I would now, though, Lucifer. The prospect of losing you had made me realise how much I need you. I really do love you, and I promise you I will try my best to find the asshole that did this to you, and punish him. You're gonna get better, I know it.'

'I just have to leave you to help you. As much as I want to stay here, I have to go. Please stay alive for me, Lucifer.'

She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead, then got up and reluctantly headed towards the door.  
'The next time I see you, I'll have the antidote.'

With that, she left him.

****************************************************************  
When Detective Decker arrived back at the precinct, Dan rushed towards her.

'We've found him' he said breathlessly. 'I've traced him to a house not too far away from here. Should we go get him?'

Chloe nodded. 'Yeah, for sure. The clock is ticking and I don't know how much time we've got left.'

A tall figure emerged from behind her, revealing itself to be Lucifer's brother.   
'Let me come, Chloe' Amenadiel pleaded. 'I have a... Certain skillset that might be necessary.'

The detective understood, and motioned for him to follow. 

'Dan' she called behind her, 'You stay here.'

'But-'

'Please, Dan.'

She heard a huff but he had clearly admitted defeat. If Amenadiel was going to use crazy-ass celestial powers on this ass, maybe it was best if Dan wasn't present to witness them. 

Chloe exited the precinct with Lucifer's brother trailing closely behind, and was just about to get into her cruiser when she heard him clear his throat. 

'I have- um- quicker transportation.' He gestured towards his back. 'I can carry you. Time is of the essence.'

She closed the car door and came to face Amenadiel.   
'Okay' she said with a sigh. 'I'm ready.'

The feeling of flying was incredible- if it wasn't for the dire situation, she would have been screaming with joy. It was like a rollercoaster in the emotions it invoked in her. 

She could see the cars trundling down the streets below, like toys from where she was. Her fear was replaced by ecstacy with every swoop and turn, quickly becoming too much to keep in. Even Amenadiel laughed heartily when she whooped like a schoolgirl and stuck her arms out like an aeroplane, delighting in the feel of the wind rushing past her. 

Hope filled her heart. She knew Lucifer was going to be okay. 

They landed in the middle of a suburban neighbourhood, and she quickly identified the house.  
'That's our guy' she announced, gesturing towards one of the many average buildings in front of her. 

Feeling the gun in her holster, she approached the door and rapped on it three times. 

A few seconds later, a stout man with a receding hairline and glasses opened the door and stared in shock at Chloe.

'Are you TruthDog21?' The question was harsh and pointed, demanding that it be answered quickly. 

The man at the door threw his wrists together and out at Chloe, hanging his head down towards his chest.  
'It's me. I killed your partner, I'm sorry. Reese was wrong, he's not a fraud at all!'

Reese? As in THAT Reese?

'Reese?'

'Yes, he told me to kill Lucifer - he said Lucifer was a fake and needed to be destroyed, but he's a liar. Mr Morningstar is not a fake at all.'

Questions swam in her mind but she pushed them aside for the time being.   
'What about the antidote to the poison? Do you have it?'

The little man pulled a vial from his pocket and offered it to Chloe. She took it from him, shocked at how simple it was to obtain.

'I can save Lucifer now!' she remarked. 

The expression on the man's face was grim. 

'Your partner is alive?'   
At Chloe's nod, he continued.   
'He got given a far higher dose, at Reese's request, I'm afraid. He needs more antidote.'

Chloe furrowed her brow. 'But we can reproduce it in a lab, right?'

He shook his head, apparently melancholy at the idea.  
'The chemicals are rare and would take too long to procure. The rest of the antidote was left with Reese- he insisted.'

Chloe sucked in a breath and tried to stay calm. She had to reach Reese, and fast. 

****************************************************************  
When the headline appeared on his screen, Reese let out a sigh of relief. Lucifer was in the hospital now, but it was only a matter of time before he kicked the bucket for good. 

He was doing humanity a great service by exterminating Mr Morningstar. The devil himself had been waltzing around Earth as if he owned it, causing evil and suffering to follow in his wake. The world would thank him soon. He'd be a hero!

The detective was an unfortunate victim caught in the crossfire, he acknowledged that. But in his eyes, she deserved the pain too. To fall in love with the devil must take an awful amount of evil, he surmised. 

What she could see in him, he'd never understand. That creature was an uncaring beast, and she was a sweet soul. But like Eve from the classic Bible story, she had been corrupted by his darkness and fooled into thinking he was genuine. 

He reached into his pockets and fumbled with the vial. Even if that damned detective found Alvin's antidote, she'd still need his. And he wasn't willing to hand it over peacefully.


	8. A confrontation with evil

Chloe had never felt so determined to reach a person before. Memories of the snake that went by the name Reese danced in her mind's eye; she remembered the interview and cursed herself for not noticing how blatantly strange he was being. Clearly, this was when Lucifer had been poisoned, when she was distracted and nearby. 

Her heart pounded as Dan sent her Reese's address, a message which she promptly showed to Amenadiel. 

'I can get you there' he promised. 

****************************************************************  
Mazikeen Smith was someone who had seen the depths of hell and now walked on earth, a feat not many possessed. She'd seen horrific images down there, none affecting her psyche too much. 

But seeing her master so sick? Fury burned inside her. 

Maze and Lucifer had argued many times across the millennia they had known each other, but when all was said and done they always came back to each other. She was his protector, after all.

There was more to it than that, though. 

Lucifer saw her as more than just a demon. He valued her, and Maze valued that. She valued him. And the evil sadist who had poisoned him would suffer. 

She knew Chloe was likely on the way to Reese's place already, so she had to be quick. The door of his apartment stood right in front of her, beckoning her to pull it open and give Reese what he deserved. 

It only required a fairly light kick (by Maze's standards) to tear from its hinges, clattering to the ground in an instant. The demon entered, surveying her surroundings, lips curled into a devious grin. 

'Come out, come out, wherever you are!' she teased in a singsong voice, clutching her blades tighter every second.   
'There's no escaping, Reese.'

She spotted his shadow crouched behind a desk and shot round to face him. His collar was met by her nails clawing at it, and she yanked him up to her, trembling and prey-like. 

'W-who are you?' he spluttered, struggling pointlessly in her grasp. 

'The name's Mazikeen, most agile of Hell's demons. I don't need an introduction from you, Reese. I know who you are and what you've done.'

He choked out a sob.   
'Please don't hurt me.'

Pathetic, she thought, sneering.   
'And why would I answer to you? After what you did to Lucifer, I'm gonna have my fun with you.'

He shook his head desperately, writhing like the little worm he was. 

One of the demon's blades met his cheek.

When it sliced a clean cut from corner to corner of his face, he found his vocal cords unable to release the scream that burned his lungs. 

****************************************************************  
It didn't take long for Chloe and Amenadiel to reach the apartment building. Inconspicuous, it didn't stand out against the packed LA skyline- nobody could have known the monster that it held within its walls. 

Just as she took a step forward, the angel beside her reached out a hand. She looked over, and was surprised to find Amenadiel looking worried. 

'This man could be dangerous, Chloe, and you are a mortal. Let me go first, please... You'd do Lucifer no good by dying in there trying to save him.'

The words were like a slap in the face, but she knew he was right. Stepping back, she allowed him to enter before her.

She unwittingly held her breath as they drew closer to Reese's apartment. Every movement put her on edge, so much so that she was tempted to grab Amenadiel like some kind of celestial shield. Her pride prevented her, obviously.

The first thing they noticed was the door- it lay on the floor of the entrance, not in its hinges where it belonged. Someone had been there previously. The detective's fingers subconsciously moved towards her holster, and she gripped the gun tightly despite the thick layer of sweat on her palms. 

It resembled a crime scene: papers scattered everywhere, drawers either out or displaced on the ground, and flecks of blood decorating the furniture. Reese's computer was on, the screen showing an article about Lucifer's trip to the hospital. Chloe seethed silently. 

Amenadiel wandered into another room, though he quickly stepped back and gestured for Chloe to come look.

'We've been beaten to it.' He mused, chuckling. 'This is the work of Mazikeen.'

The detective peered into the room to see what Amenadiel was talking about and was met by a figure tied to a dining chair, head tilted forward. Blood spattered his shirt and clung to strands of grey hair, but his face was the main event. 

A single incision had been made diagonally across it, thick but clean. Blood seeped from the wound- it was fresh- and the beginnings of a scab could be seen at the edges. 

The detective couldn't help but smile at this. The excellent craftsmanship could only have come from the demon. 

She towered before him and grabbed his chin to make him face her. His eyes opened gradually, a crooked smile alighting on his disfigured countenance at seeing her. He tried to speak, but didn't seem able, coughing up a sludge of blood on his first attempt.

'Where. Is. The antidote.' She demanded. 

He dared to laugh at her. 

'V-very feisty, Decker.' he wheezed. 'But you know I can't tell you that.'

Anger bubbled inside of her, threatening to burst out any second. How DARE he attempt to mock her in his situation.

She sent a stinging slap towards his face which made him reel backwards and cry out in pain.   
'Don't you dare try anything funny, Reese. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, and right now you're heading down the latter path.'

He sneered at her. 'Correct.' For a moment, he paused to flash her a blood-stained grin. Then he continued.   
'Too bad that demon left one of her blades behind. It would've been so much easier for you if I couldn't do this'.

Before she could think twice, he pulled his hands out from behind him, and flexed his fingers, admiring his newly recaptured ability to move. By this point Chloe had nearly forgotten Amenadiel, thus making it a relief when he walked confidently forward to meet Reese. 

The weasel ducked under the angel's arm and tried to escape, but was caught in the crushing grip of a muscular hand. His hands clawed uselessly at it, and Amenadiel laughed at his weakness.   
'You're going nowhere, Reese, except where I want you!'  
Chloe had never seen Amenadiel angry before. The words erupted from within him and caused even her to back away slightly.

With a swift and effortless motion, he flung Reese towards the wall and he crumpled to the ground. There was silence for a few seconds as he tried to get up, breaths rattling with each minute movement. 

After a few attempts, he let himself fall and laughed again, before retrieving a vial from his pocket and shakily holding it up.  
'Lucifer needs this antidote to live, right?' he jeered, breathlessly. 'Would be a shame if I drank it instead.'

His movements were quick, but Chloe's were quicker. She pointed the gun at him and fired four times into his chest, causing Reese to drop the vial and curl into himself in agony. 

The vial rolled noisily across the floor and came almost exactly to the detective's feet. She picked it up and placed it in her own pocket before coming to stand over the dying man who had tried to kill her partner. 

He spat insults at her even in his dying breaths, calling her a heathen, a bitch, a whore, every name under the sun to try to belittle her. Her handgun shook with the force of her hatred towards him and pressed itself to his head. 

Her eyes met Amenadiel's, asking permission.

He gave a curt nod. There was no question that this was no act of sin. 

Chloe sucked in a steadying breath. The sound of Reese's harsh words faded into the background of her mind, and all she could see was his spiteful, villainous expression, his face twisted as he hissed jests at her. 

She pulled the trigger.


	9. Anything for you

The story was as such: Reese was going to drink the antidote so Chloe shot him, and it was necessary to shoot him in the head because he wouldn't give up. Amenadiel could verify.

Her anger had just been too much in the moment. She didn't regret it.

Pulling the trigger was never an act of pleasure for the detective, but silencing the person who had nearly taken away Lucifer had felt good. 

When they'd formulated the plan and backup had arrived, Chloe left Amenadiel in the apartment to explain what had happened and made her way to Lucifer in the passenger seat of another cop's cruiser. Impatience surged through her veins with every traffic light and she resisted the urge to yell at the cop to hurry up when he dutifully kept to the traffic laws. 

Finally, they arrived at the hospital. Chloe gripped both vials protectively in her pocket as she zipped her way around corridors and waiting rooms to find him. 

The receptionist looked at her warily when she said she'd found the antidote, but called the doctor in anyway to check. 

'There's no time' Chloe urged him. 'If there's any hope of saving him, it's this, Doctor. You have to trust me.'

Thoughts of protocol buzzed around his mind. He dismissed them and accepted the vials the detective was offering. 

She watched nervously as the doctor grabbed a syringe and disappeared into Lucifer's room. Through the window, she observed him drawing out the dark liquid and flicking the end of the needle. Her heart raced as the doctor walked nearer to her unconscious partner and injected him slowly with the antidote. 

***************************************************************  
In her room, Ella clasped her hands together and thought of Rae-Rae. She didn't know the logistics of praying to a celestial but hoped that her technique was adequate enough to summon the 'ghost' she'd seen so often as a young girl. 

After a few seconds of intense willing, Ella felt something tapping on her shoulder. She whirled around and came face to face with Rae-Rae, just as she'd remembered her. 

Without thinking, she pulled the being into a tight Lopez hug, which caused Azrael to flinch.  
'Hey, Ella...' she greeted, confused. 'How did you... summon me?'

The forensic scientist disentangled herself from the embrace and grinned up at her.   
'I prayed to you!' she exclaimed. 'I found out who Lucifer really was so I figured out that you probably weren't a ghost or something, but a celestial like him.'

Azrael's eyes widened. 'You know about Lucifer?'

Ella nodded. 'Yup, never would have thought! I always assumed he was just a nut job, not that he was ACTUALLY the devil! So, go on then- who are you?'

The angel sighed and popped out two elegant, grey wings.   
'I'm Azrael,' she explained. 'And I'm Lucifer's little sister. The Angel of Death.'

For a second, it looked as though Ella might keel over, so the celestial was surprised when she clapped her hands together excitedly.  
'Ah-mazing!'

Another rib-crushing hug ensued. 

Suddenly, her face fell. She'd almost forgotten about the perilous situation Azrael's brother was in.   
'Um, Rae-Rae...' she began. 

The angel tilted her head, perplexed, in an action so reminiscent of Lucifer.   
'What's up, Ella?'

'Lucifer is, uh, not doing so good.'

The fear that clouded Azrael's eyes was heartbreaking.  
'What do you mean?'   
Her peppy demeanour was gone, replaced by palpable anxiety. She wrung her hands together nervously.

'He's been... poisoned.' Ella confessed. 'Chloe's getting the antidote as we speak.'

Azrael's eyebrows raised.   
'How is that possible? Celestials aren't affected by mortal ailments!'

Ella stood still, also perplexed. Sure, the poison was strong, but... How was he affected in the first place?  
She managed to mumble, 'I don't really know.'

The celestial shook herself from the confusion. If Lucifer really was sick, there was no time to stand around wondering why. Her favourite brother was weak, and she needed to see him. 

'Where is he?' Azrael asked. 

'The hospital nearby' Ella replied. 'I can drive you there if you want to see him.'

The angel silently accepted her offer. Flying wasn't an option- when her emotions were too much, Azrael struggled to fly, and she didn't want to risk dropping her human friend. After sheathing her wings, she followed Ella down to the foyer and out to the car, deep in thought. 

It was Azrael's first time inside a human vehicle, but she couldn't enjoy it. An unfamiliar feeling tugged at her- worry. 

Once at the hospital, they weaved through endless invalids and medical personnel to reach him. The smell of disinfectant invaded the celestial's nostrils, forcing her to wrinkle her nose in disgust. The place was too clean, too depressing- she was sure her brother hated every second of being there. 

The idea dissipated when they reached the window and she saw him lying there, helpless. Her brother likely wasn't capable of hating the place, because he wasn't conscious to his being there. The sight of the tube down his airway and the array of wires wasn't new to Azrael. She'd seen mortals look like that when she came to them, to take them.

The familiarity of the scene was the thing that made it unbearable. The only difference between what she saw when she collected the souls and what she saw in front of her was the being in the hospital bed. Usually, it was a mortal. Today, it was her brother. 

There was someone next to him, too. It was a mortal woman, clutching his hand and carding through his hair like he was everything to her. 

'Who's that?' Azrael enquired, pointing at her. 

Ella smiled. 'That's Chloe. She's Lucifer's partner in the LAPD. He's been working as a civilian consultant.'

The notion made Azrael smile, too. Her brother, a civilian consultant for the LAPD. Who'd have thought?

'She seems to care about him' she noted happily.

'She does' Ella agreed. 'A lot. She loves him, Rae-Rae, and he loves her.'

Azrael liked that. Her brother deserved someone to love him, properly. 

The woman in the room looked up, and registered Ella and her standing there. She smiled weakly and left a tender kiss on the hand she had been holding, before coming out to greet them. 

'Hi Ella' she said, hugging her. Then she rounded on Azrael and offered a hand.   
'I'm Detective Decker, nice to meet you. And you are?'

The angel shook her hand.  
'My name's Azrael. I'm Lucifer's little sister.'

The detective observed her with wonder.   
'You're also a celestial, right?'

Azrael nodded, surprised that yet another mortal knew of Lucifer's nature.   
'I'm the angel of death' she stated. 

'Wow. I'm Chloe. I work with Lucifer, and I...' she hesitated for a second. 'I love him. I only realised it recently, but I do.'

The angel let all pretences of other-wordly mystery go as she wrapped the detective in an embrace.   
'Thank you for being there for him' she whispered. 'He deserves someone good.'

The hug continued for a few blissful seconds, and then Azrael gently pulled away.  
'So, how is he?'

Chloe sighed. 'He's been better, but I got him the antidote. He should start to improve soon.'

The tension in Ella and Azrael faded until it was barely a fraction of what it had been.   
'That's great!' Ella enthused. 

The detective opened the door to the room and gestured for them to come in. She took her seat next to him, Azrael stood awkwardly at the foot of his bed, and Ella sat in a chair in the corner (not wanting to disturb them). 

There was silence for a while, aside from the rhythmical humming of machines. Azrael spoke first.  
'It's not the same in the Silver City without him. He...was the one who made it home, really.'  
Chloe looked up at her, and smiled. 'I can imagine.'  
'He always knew how to make me laugh. And he cared about me when it felt like nobody else did. I'm sure you've grasped that the family dynamic up there wasn't exactly perfect- Father was busy a lot, so when us angels wanted comfort it didn't usually come from him.

I hurt myself a lot as a fledgling- we can hurt ourselves up there, despite what some might think. I remember the worst time, when I was learning to fly, and I thought it was a good idea to climb onto the edge of one of the palace balconies and jump off. Of course, my wings weren't developed enough yet, and I fell. You can't break anything in the Silver City, but I was in pain all the same. 

I called out for Father, but he was too busy with Earth, as usual. I tried Mother, too, but she never cared to listen to our pleas when we were hurt. I cried so hard I thought I might create another flood.'

She scoffed in amusement at the memory, and then her facial expression softened.  
'He heard me. Like always. Lucifer came running to me, as if he wasn't busy himself, and picked me up and carried me as he flew back to my room. He dried my tears and held me in his arms, and sang to me.'

Chloe sniffed and let the tear that was streaking down her face continue on its path. 'He has a beautiful voice' she whispered, voice thick with emotion. She rubbed circles with her thumb against the back of his hand and smiled sadly at his resting form.

Azrael nodded fondly, and continued.   
'When I'd mostly stopped crying, he sat me down and used his powers to conjure a ball of light. It was always my favourite trick. He'd make it float around me and tickle my ears, and I'd laugh.'

'He can create light?'

'He was the one to create all light, Chloe. I've always liked the name he chose for himself down here- Lucifer translates to Lightbringer. I guess he never really forgot his true purpose.'

By now, it was very late, and the sky outside was a deep black. Azrael walked over to the blinds and pulled them up, pointing to the expanse dotted with light outside the window.

'He made all of those stars himself, each and every one crafted with love. This one' she gestured towards the North Star 'was his favourite. He was so proud of it, but Mother and Father always ignored him when he tried to show it to them.'

Chloe bristled.   
'Your Mom and Dad don't seem as great as a lot of holy books make them out to be.'

Azrael sighed. 'They're not awful, they just didn't understand us. Especially Father. He never really grasped parenthood, and his temper can be a little overkill sometimes.'

'Understatement of the millennia.'

'Ha, I guess you're right. I never forgave Dad for kicking Luci out, by the way. He was so cruel to him.'

Chloe remembered the dreams Lucifer had had and the fear in his movements, and agreed.   
'Lucifer won't admit it, but your Father deeply hurt him. He was sleeptalking before we came here and he was reliving his Fall.'

'Luci didn't deserve that caliber of punishment. I don't believe he deserved punishment at all. His 'sin' was standing up to Dad when he was in one of his bad moods. His punishment was a one-way ticket to Hell, and banishment from the Silver City. Not fair if you ask me.'

'Definitely not.'

'Father tried to make it out like it was, as if Luci had committed some kind of heinous act, when in reality he hadn't. I know that even shortly afterwards, Father regretted it, wanted to bring Luci back up. But his pride was too much to do that, and the damage was already done.

I missed him so much, Chloe. Being here with him now, even if he's not aware of it, feels so nice. I hope he'll forgive me one day for not reaching out for so long.'

'He will' Chloe assured her. 'I bet he's missed you too.'


	10. Guilt

For a while, all was silent. Then, Chloe spoke up.  
'I killed him' she admitted.  
'I unloaded four bullets into his body and then I shot him in the head. You're the angel of death, Azrael, this can't be looking good for me!'

The celestial looked her up and down, as if assessing her.  
'You're clean' she eventually said, crossing her arms and leaning back in the chair. 

Chloe was confused. 'What do you mean?'

'As you said, I'm the Angel of Death. I can see people's sin and you're clean... Plus, Hell is based on your own guilt, and I don't think you're guilty about what you've done, not should you be.'

The detective paused. 'I'm trying to feel guilty, but I can't. I physically can't. What the hell is going on?'

'Number 1, don't try to feel guilty- that never works. Number 2, I imagine that's down to Amenadiel.'

Chloe raised an eyebrow. 'What's Amenadiel got to do with my guilt? All he did was nod at me.'

Azrael chuckled. 'That's all it takes, Chloe. Amenadiel, strangely, has the power to absorb sin and erase guilt. It's always been a mystery how he does it...'

'So I'm not going to Hell?' Her voice was small and hopeful.

'If we're going off of if you died now, no! And I doubt you will in the future, either. You're one of the purest souls I've seen- your aura is practically dazzling. You have nothing to worry about.'

Chloe swallowed the lump in her throat and let herself relax. She closed her eyes for a second, and nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt the hand she was holding move.

***************************************************************  
His head felt like it was filled with cotton wool, and for a few minutes all he could sense was his own pulse. He noted that his eyes were closed and he was laying down, but when he tried to move, he couldn't. His limbs were made of lead.

After a few seconds, the muffled noises he could make out became clearer. He could hear her voice. That was good. There was also a beeping, matching his heart rate. Was he in a hospital?

The sensations came back slowly, actual feeling coming last. He was aware of a lingering nausea and a hand on top of his, which he weakly moved to hold, finding the task harder than initially expected. Then, something in his throat, uncomfortable. He wanted to tear it out but he found his arms yet again too weak to lift. 

Finally, he could open his eyes. His eyelids felt unnaturally heavy so he could only open them slightly, but still. 

Everything was blurry. So blurry. All he could make out was a figure at the end of his bed that was unrecognisable, and a greenish blob with blonde hair beside him. Chloe. She was here with him.

He felt her fingers brush over his cheek and find his hair, and he sank into her touch. She was speaking to him, but the words were jumbled when they reached his sluggish brain and he opted to descend back into slumber instead of trying to interpret them. He was so tired.

****************************************************************  
Once the shock of him suddenly moving had passed, Chloe reached out to touch his cheek. He was only half-there, but that was good enough for her.

'Hey, Lucifer' she started softly. 'How are you doing? It's Chloe. I'm here.'

The sedatives were strong and he clearly didn't register what she had said, so she expressed her affection through touch instead, tousling his hair gently. Within seconds, his eyelids drooped again against his will.

She stroked his curls. 'Sleep' she told him, and though she was sure he couldn't understand her, he did. 

Azrael sat awkwardly there before getting up to fetch a nurse. She wasnt familiar with the feeling of being intubated, but there was no doubt in her mind that her brother would prefer not to be now that he was coming round. 

While they stopped his sedation took the tube out, Chloe sat loyally by his side, running her fingers through his hair and uttering comforting words. Once it was gone, he coughed weakly and groaned, but still fell back into an exhausted sleep quickly. The nurses fitted him with a nasal cannula instead, met with little protest.

For another hour, he slept peacefully, looking more like an angel to Chloe than ever before. Azrael watched her admiring him, and knew inside that Lucifer had found the right human to bond with. 

Chloe and Azrael chatted while he rested, talking about all manner of things surrounding celestial life. Each heartwarming anecdote about him made Chloe love him even more, something she thought impossible. 

Soon, the sedative had worn off enough for him to speak to her.  
'D'tective' he murmured with a cheeky grin as she pressed a kiss to his cheek.   
'You're awake' she observed, relieved. 'And you're okay.'

'N-never better' he quipped back, already back to his snarky and loveable self. 

'You gave us quite the scare there, Lucifer' she told him, brushing a curl away from his face. 

Blinking groggily, he chuckled lightly. 'No need to worry, D'tective. Just a bit of p-poison.'

She glared at him but the smile broke out almost immediately. 'Yeah, it's not like you were dying or anything... How'd you know it was poison, anyway?'

'F-figured I've got a f-few enemies so wasn't too surprised. Who was it?'

'Reese' Chloe snarled through gritted teeth. 'I... I killed him.'

Lucifer's expression was unreadable, then his devilish grin emerged. 'W-well played, Detective. Hope you're not f-feeling guilty, though, that s-sends people down there.' He gestured weakly with his hand towards the floor.

Chloe grimaced. 'I didn't want to end up there, and turns out I'm not going to. Amenadiel dealt with it, did some celestial magic trick or something.'

Her partner laughed. 'S-sounds like my brother. He's not a complete douche all of the time...' he turned his head to see Azrael at the end of his bed. She held her breath and awaited his reaction.

It looked as though he might cry. He beamed at her, a watery smile. 'Rae-rae' he choked. 

A sob escaped from Azrael's lips and she couldn't stop herself from running towards her big brother and gently enveloping him in a hug, careful to avoid the wires attached to him. Soon, her shoulder was wet with his unnoticed tears too. 

When she pulled away finally, his eyes were rimmed with red.   
'I missed you, little sister' he whispered.

The corners of her mouth tugged into a small smile. 'Missed you too, Luci. Been a long time.' 

'It has.'

'I'm so sorry, brother. I wanted to come and see you, I really did, but Father wouldn't let me and I didn't know whether you'd want to see me, and I feel awful because I should've been there for you like you were there for me so often and-'   
The words tumbled out in a stream of apologies and regret. 

While she spoke, he reached out his arms and pulled her back into an embrace, one hand cradling the back of her head protectively.   
'It's okay, Rae-Rae' he assured. 'I know.'

Just like that, they were back in the silver city, him holding her after the thousandth accident or nightmare and her crying onto his shoulder. Chloe watched the exchange happily. 

Once the reunion was over, Azrael retreated back to the chair and Lucifer beckoned his partner over. Chloe shuffled towards him and gazed into his beautiful eyes, two mahogany galaxies filled with love and light.   
'When we were in bed, and I told you that I loved you' he whispered breathlessly into her hear. 'I meant it. You mean the world to me, Chloe Decker.'

Their noses were almost touching as she replied.   
'I would do anything for you, Lucifer. When I thought I might lose you, I realised how much you're worth in my life. I never want to lose you.'

She drew him into a passionate kiss, filled with longing and heartache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay, so one more chapter to go I think and then this journey will be over! I'm planning on writing more fanfics so feel free to leave prompts in the comments- I'm going to need some once I've done. This fanfic has been longer than I originally thought it would be, but it has been so fun to write. 
> 
> I plan to write a few Deckerstar one shots, and another even longer Lucifer whump story, so hang tight if you're looking for more. 
> 
> As always, let me know what you think!


	11. Healed by you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter after Luci comes out of the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be short and sweet Deckerstar fluff if you're into that kinda thing :)
> 
> I'll be updating properly very soon but I thought this was a fitting bit of cuteness for Christmas Eve

He insisted he was fine when they eventually walked out of the hospital the next evening, but Chloe wasn't convinced. She spotted the sheen of sweat on his forehead as he walked to the car and the way he shivered when a light gust of wind blew in his direction. 

The old Lucifer was back, that was for sure- the frustratingly open personality until it came to his own hurt, when he was always 'fine' no matter what. 

The gentle hum of the car engine nearly soothed him to sleep, and seeing this, Chloe turned off the radio to make it easier for him to rest. Every streetlight they passed cast a fleeting glow across his face that matched the radiance of the stars he had created. 

Each stoplight that they approached gave the detective a chance to properly admire him, healing and peaceful as he was. 

Everything that she had learned in the past few days crept up on her from the backseat. Her partner was the devil, sure, but he was also her world, and a hilarious character who never failed to make her smile. Heaven and Hell were real, a thought initially terrifying, but then calming. 

If she ended up in Heaven, she'd be among angels and she was sure in the time that she had with him she could get Luci and his father to reconcile enough for him to join her there. If she ended up in hell, Lucifer was always welcome, and would probably redecorate the place of suffering as a home for them (and possibly future children). 

Ultimately, she knew in her heart that she would always find him, and he would always find her. That was comforting. 

Though Lucifer was sure to protest his perfect health, Chloe didn't want to just drop him off at Lux and leave him. She was going to take him to her apartment, where she could look after him. Of course, there were ulterior motives- mainly that she just wanted to spend time with him after she'd realised her love for him. 

Trixie would be happy too. Since she'd been in the hospital with him, she'd received countless texts from Dan informing her that Trixie wanted an update on Lucifer, which warmed her heart. The actual devil loved her daughter like his own. How about that, eh! 

'S'not Lux' her partner mumbled blearily as she pulled up, rubbing his eyes of sleep. 

'Duh' she teased, turning off the ignition. 'Did you really think I would just leave you at your alcohol-filled club to recover? Pardon the pun but hell no, Lucifer! You're staying with me and Trix until you feel better.'

She could sense his shit-eating grin as she unbuckled her seatbelt.   
'In that case, I'm feeling rather poorly, Detective.'

She shook her head and rolled her eyes, but the smile peeked through anyway.  
'Come on, asshole'.

He still wobbled slightly as he walked towards the elevator, but disguised it with jokes when he noticed her worried expression.   
'G-guess that double vodka I had before I left the hospital was a bad choice, huh?'

When they reached the elevator, she got a good look at him in the light for the first time. He was still pale, but untouched by makeup of any kind, he looked stunning. An adorable stray curl dangled over his forehead, making her wonder why he bothered to style his hair so thoroughly. In her eyes, he looked perfect when he was au natural. 

Grey tinged his under-eyes from tiredness, and his suit appeared haphazardly worn. 

He glanced over at her and smiled genuinely at the way she seemed to take all of him in. The sight of him was so cute that a blush spread across her cheeks and she came to his side after pushing the button for her floor. He lifted his arm so she could squeeze in next to him, then brought it down to lay on her shoulder. 

The detective looked up at him fondly and he grinned back at her, a smile so full of adoration she felt she might burst. Without thought, she lifted herself up on her toes to meet his lips to hers, and he happily obliged. He brought his free hand to cup her face gently and chuckled as her hand came to his neck. The sound of his laugh rumbled in his chest; she could feel it with how close she was to him. 

The elevator dinged to announce they had arrived at Chloe's floor, but neither of them cared much, so lost as they were in each other. Breathless, she reluctantly pulled away from him and turned teasingly towards the elevator's open doors. Her hand trailed after her, still pressed against his chest, but also finally followed suit. 

He walked out of the elevator too, and came into step beside her. 

As they drew closer to the apartment, his hand found solace in hers and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I planned for this to be the last chapter but then it turned into a cute, short, Deckerstar segue so have that I guess lol. Probably one of my fave chapters I've written if just for that end line tbh, I could picture it so well so was smiling like an idiot as I wrote it. 
> 
> Have a very Merry Christmas if you don't manage to read the next part, otherwise I'll see you soon on the next proper part. :)


	12. *POLL TIME*

So, I was planning to end this fic very soon with one last chapter to resolve everything.

However, some people have voiced the opinion that they would like it to continue, so I don't know whether to do that or go with my original plan, which was to end this fic and start anew.

If you choose to continue this one, I don't know how interesting it will be as I still need to figure out most of what would happen and the main plot that I had in mind has essentially resolved itself. But if you'd prefer that, I can do it and try my best.

If you want me to start another fic, I'll do that instead (what I was planning to do). This would be another Lucifer hurt/sick fic but I'd plan it to be far longer. 

What do you think?  
Continue or new story?

-Maisie


	13. Recovery

As soon as Chloe opened the door to the apartment, Trixie tackled her in a hug.  
'Mommy's home!'  
She turned to Lucifer, her eyes sparkling.  
'Lucifer!!'  
He too was greeted with an embrace, but this time he let her hug him rather than look for an escape. It was a subtle gesture, though the detective noticed it nonetheless and mouthed 'aww'.  
He promptly fake-glared at her and detached himself from the child, deciding that the devil should never elicit an 'aww'. Ever.

Dan chose this moment to appear, pocketing his phone as he made his way to the door.  
'Hi, Chlo' he began, then looked towards Lucifer as if only just noticing he was there. 'Hey, Lucifer... I'm glad you're doing better.' He patted the consultant on the arm and awkwardly slid past to exit the apartment. 

'Is Daniel feeling okay?' Lucifer questioned, an eyebrow raised as he brushed off the spot where Dan had touched him.  
Chloe snorted. 'He's trying to be nice, you idiot. You did nearly die, after all. You really think he wanted that?'

Her partner shrugged. 

She decided to ignore that and made her way towards the kitchen, where she began to rifle through the cupboards.  
'You should eat something, Lucifer.' she suggested. 'I haven't been shopping in a while, though, so...'

'Detective, I'm fine, honestly. No need to worry about me.'

She rolled her eyes. 'Yeah, no need to worry about the guy who literally just came out of the hospital. Plus, I'm hungry too.'  
Pausing her search, she stood, pensive, for a second. Then, she retrieved her phone from her pocket with a sigh.  
'I'm going to order pizza. Can't be asked to cook tonight.'

'That's the best idea you've had since we've met' came her partner's reply. 

*************************************************************  
Soon, they were finishing the remains of two large pizzas on the sofa (it turned out that celestials had bigger appetites, too- or maybe that was just him?).

'Thanks for the pizza, Mommy' Trixie said, licking her fingers of tomato sauce.

Lucifer observed her with a look that can only be described as a mix between love and disgust.  
'You've got a little- something... there' he pointed out, gesturing towards the ring of pizza sauce around her face.  
He plucked a wipe from a packet on the coffee table and gestured for Trixie to move closer. 

Gently, he wiped around her mouth and sat back, as if admiring his work.  
'There.'

The girl took it upon herself to thank him physically, reaching out two greasy hands to hug him again. Chloe watched the sight, amused, especially at Lucifer's 'Be careful, that's Armani you're violating!'

When the meal was finished, Trixie insisted that they watch her favourite film, which just so happened to be a mind-numbingly painful cartoon. Lucifer objected at first, out of principle ('My dignity will not be besmirched in this way!') but relaxed his tirade upon seeing the spawn's puppy dog eyes. 

It was incessant noise in his opinion, so he was almost pleased when his stomach angrily demanded to be rid of the entire pizza he'd eaten and he had to get up to go to the bathroom. Chloe followed after him, picking up on his haste and leaving Trixie to belt out another music number alone. 

'I knew we shouldn't have gone all out so quickly' the detective noted sadly as she rubbed his back and played with his hair.  
'N-nonsense, Detective' he weakly protested. 'Just d-doesn't taste as good on the w-way back up.'  
After wiping his nose and mouth, he lifted himself up onto two unsteady legs and allowed Chloe to help him back to the sofa, where Trixie was performing her grand finale. 

The movie ended shortly after, and despite Trixie's pleas to watch the sequel, Chloe switched over to a comedy. Her daughter seemed satisfied enough by that, resuming her position between her mother and Lucifer. She was too engrossed by the jokes to see Chloe lift an arm from her side and slide it around the back of her partner and him do the same for her. 

Midway through, the detective glanced at the clock and saw it was time for Trixie to go to bed. A chase ensued, which Lucifer thoroughly enjoyed, egging on the child (of course). 

When Trixie finally settled down, the two took turns to shower- Lucifer requested they do so together, but Chloe decided he'd have to wait for that luxury. He'd made her go first, gentlemanly as he was, and so she waited for him to get changed and join her on the sofa. 

Some time later, he emerged, wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, both Dan's since he hadn't brought any with him. He sat down next to her before laying down instead, his back to the back of the sofa. As he moved, he pulled her with him so that she became nestled in front of him, his muscled arms wrapped around her comfortably.

For a while, they lay there, the TV on in the background.  
'I was scared I would lose you' she blurted out. 'I'm so glad you're okay, Lucifer.'

'I'm glad, too. Being poisoned was definitely worth it, though'. His breath was warm against her neck. 

'How?'

'It would've taken so much longer for us both to get ourselves together if I wasn't on the verge of death.' 

She chuckled. 'I suppose so. Every cloud has a silver lining, I suppose.'

'They don't, actually, I checked. Father just made them his own boring way, so no silver, just water vapour.' 

'Shut up, you're spoiling it.'

'What am I spoiling?'

'Our moment.'

She felt his heart beat a little bit faster.  
'Is that what this is?'

'I think so... I hope so.'

'Well then, it is. A moment. Perhaps one of many to come?' The question was tentative, hopeful.

'That would be nice. I'd like to make a lot of moments with you, Lucifer Morningstar.' 

'Then let the moments begin, Chloe Decker.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So, this is the end of this fic- but, following your comments, I will be making a sequel. 
> 
> The plot won't be tied to this one, of course, but it will bear in mind the events of this one, and of course it will be established/establishing Deckerstar. 
> 
> As for when I'll be posting the first chapter, that will be soon. First, I've got to figure out the basics of the story. 
> 
> Have a very Merry Christmas and I will see you in the next fic (to make it easier I'll post an update as a 'chapter' on this one when it's out so you can find it and check it out.)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> -Maisie


	14. New work

Hi there,  
The first chapter of my new fic 'To Hell and Back' has now been posted.   
Feel free to check it out!  
Hope you all had a great Christmas, and thanks so much for all of the nice comments and kudos :)


End file.
